Patty (Transylvania Twist)
Patty (Monique Gabrielle) was a minor antagonist in the 1989 comedy horror film, "Transylvania Twist". We first see Patty when she appears in the prologue, as a seemingly helpless young woman walking in the forest at night. She is wearing a white dress that hangs over the shoulders revealing a plunging neckline. She has a leather bustier on with a black choker necklace. Her red hair is is braided in a large ponytail that she allows to hang down in the front. Suddenly, she is pursued by Jason Voorhees from the movie Friday the 13th, Leatherface from The Texas Chainsaw Massacre, and Freddy Krueger from the film A Nightmare on Elm Street. They chase her into a cave or mine shaft. After several screams are heard, she reappears a few seconds later with an item from each of the three. She then faces the camera and laughs, showing her fangs, and says "Amateurs!". About 30 minutes into the film, we see Patty knocking over a alarm clock as it rings, and she rises out of a stone coffin. Soon her two other sisters arise from their coffins nearby. All three of them are dressed in long flowing white nightgowns. Patty's gown is strapless with a white corset. Later we see Patty and her three sisters as they greet Marissa Orlock (Teri Copley), Dexter Ward (Steve Altman) and Victor Von Helsing (Ace Mask) to his castle. The three are there at the castle in search of The Book of Ulithar, a book of great power capable of unleashing terrible evil in the wrong hands. Marissa, and aspiring singing star has inhertited the Castle of Orlock in Transylvania. Patty asks Marissa to come closer to her so she can inspect her. It is a trap, and Dexter saves her from a falling chandelier that crashes in the path she was taking. Count Byron Orlock (Robert Vaughn), arrives and introduces his three adopted-daughters, Patty, Maxine (Toni Naples), and Laverne (Vinette Cecelia). However, Patty holds up a sign that her name is actually Patricia. Patty is clearly the leader of the three, and has a white see-through robe on. Her red hair hangs halfway down her torso. They are like their father, vampires. Victor is a professional vampire hunter. In one sequence, Victor is walking through the castle and Patty stalks him. She tells him that she is being held against her will and that Orlock has taken everything away from her including her freedom, her vibrator, and her travelers checks. After embrassing Victor, she shows her fangs and is about to take a bite out of his neck when Count Orlock throws open the door. He quickly rushes to Patty and throws her down on the ground. He then lectures her, "If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times.....no between meal snacks". He continued, "Now go to your room, you're grounded", and Patty crawled away. Later we see Victor Van Helsing in bed dreaming, and we see Patty appear to him with light behind her see through robe showing the outline of her incredible body. She came closer to the bed and said "Trick or Treat". Van Helsing responded "Creature of Evil be gone" as he held up a large wooden crucifex. Victor was puzzled why the crucifex had not effects on Patty, and she explained that it was just a dream sequence. On that she crawled toward him on the bed and bit him on the neck. Victor immediately woke up and she disappeared. Upon further inspection while looking in the mirror, there was two fang marks upon his neck, and he was turned into a vampire himself. The book was finally found by Dexter but Byron stole it from him and used it to summon an enormous monster called The Evil One. Dexter and Marissa (who was now possessed by her ancestor of the same name) stops Byron, while Dexter was freed and destroyed the book. The possessed Marissa blasts Byron with a lightning bold, but as he burned to death he declares that he'll be back in the sequel. Patty appears several times later in the film, once wearing a black dress and black cape, and another time wearing a black dominatrix outfit with a red robe. Marissa was told that she has to stay in the castle to ensure that the monster never returns. Van Helsing, who is still a vampire, also stays. Dexter arranges for Marissa to make her latest music video in the castle, with the help of her vampire cousins and Helsing. Patty is now wearing a blue knee high dress as she serves as a back-up singer. Trivia *Monique Gabrielle appeared as Evie's Doppleganger in the 1987 fantasy film "Deathstalker II". The vampire sisters' names, Patty, Maxine and Laverne was taken from the singing Andrews Sisters, whose WWII-era "Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy" was a best seller. Gallery screenshot_6197.png screenshot_6198.png screenshot_6199.png screenshot_6200.png screenshot_6201.png screenshot_6202.png screenshot_6180.png screenshot_6205.png screenshot_6181.png screenshot_6182.png screenshot_6183.png screenshot_6184.png hqdefaultpatty.jpg screenshot_6185.png screenshot_6186.png screenshot_6187.png screenshot_6188.png screenshot_6189.png screenshot_6190.png screenshot_6191.png screenshot_6192.png screenshot_6194.png hqdefault-1patty.jpg screenshot_6195.png screenshot_6196.png screenshot_6206.png screenshot_6207.png screenshot_6208.png screenshot_6209.png screenshot_6210.png screenshot_6211.png screenshot_6212.png Category:1980s Category:Braided Hairstyle Category:Cape Category:Choker Necklace Category:Corset or Bustier Category:Failed Seduction Category:Fangs Category:Femme Fatale Category:Leather Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Long Skirts & Dresses Category:Low Cut Top Category:Murderer Category:Open Side Dress Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Redhead Category:Stalker Category:Vampire Category:Fate: Karma Houdini